


Bower [podfic]

by perpetuallycaffeinated, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bower bird, Crack, Discovery Channel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mating Habits, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's things are going missing. Who could be behind it...? [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bower [podfic]

  
**Title** : [Bower](411193)  
 **Author** : perpetuallycaffeinated  
 **Reader** : Tenoko1  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Cas  
 **Summary** : Dean's things keep going missing. Who could be behind it?  
 **AN:** Absolute crack. I apologize for none of it.  
 **Length** : 11 mins  
 **File** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?x1ia5xwnjvwt02s)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?otf6av29tfwbndv)


End file.
